memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Primate Directive, Issue 1
| miniseries =Star Trek/Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive| minino = 1| writer =Scott Tipton and David Tipton| artist =Rachael Stott| penciller = | inker = | colorist =Charlie Kirchoff| letterer =Tom B. Long| editor =Sarah Gaydos| printed =| covers =| omnibus =| published = | format =| reprint =| pages = | story = | publisher =Boom! Studios IDW Publishing| ISBN =| date =| stardate =6815.3| altcover = 220px| }}"The Primate Directive, Issue 1" is the first issue of IDW's The Primate Directive. Overview "It's the crossover nobody ever expected! STAR TREK: The hope for the best of mankind's future! PLANET OF THE APES: A chilling look at the fall of humanity! How could these worlds possibly collide? What could possibly cause Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise to side with Dr. Zaius to protect Ape City? And what does Colonel George Taylor have to say about it? It's a madhouse! A madhouse!!" Summary In a darkened room, General is provided with an advanced firearm by a shadowed figure. Though impressed at the weapon's destructive potential, Marius demands to know of the inevitable "catch". The figure laughs it off, there is no catch... though at some point...he will expect his kindness to be repaid. Elsewhere, Hikaru Sulu and Nyota Uhura sneak through a Klingon outpost to mine data. Rumors have arisen that, in spite of the Organian Peace Treaty, the Klingons are mounting for a new conquest. Such an act however would require massive resources and with no acts to suggest Klingon pillaging, Starfleet Command has dispatched the to find out the truth. Though Sulu and Uhura are able to bluff themselves convincingly, they are found mid-download. Just as they are surrounded, the Enterprise beams them to safety and warps away from the outpost. In the briefing room, Spock explains the pilfered data. The Klingons are massing for conquest but there has been no evidence of it because the mining has been taking place in a different universe. Using advanced alien drones, the Klingons have managed to rip open a portal in the space between universes, not unlike what happened with the Halkans, to travel somewhere with no opposition. At current speed, they are five hours away from the test site. Dropping out of warp at the site, the Enterprise immediately comes under fire from two D7s. Though the Enterprise manages to cripple one ship, the other flees into the interdimensional portal. Spock's scans indicate the Klingons have been passing into and out of the portal with regularity, indicating it is safe for transit but the portal is immune to all sensors and communications, he cannot say what is on the other side. On this side however, he can detect four Klingon battle cruisers barreling towards them. After Uhura gets clearance from command, Kirk orders the Enterprise into the portal. After a few tense moments, the Enterprise emerges into the familiar venue of... Earth? Spock confirms the readings and deduces they are likely in 3978, but the 3978 of a different universe. One where it seems Earth did not recover from World War III and remained a burnt out husk of a world. The good news however is that this Earth's pre-industrial state allows the Enterprise to quickly locate where the Klingons have been beaming down, somewhere along the eastern seaboard of North America. In local attire, the landing party finds a primitive dwelling. Using a pair of binoculars, Kirk spies their old foe Kor within, talking to... apes? Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 6815.3. : Starfleet Intelligence has determined that the Klingon Empire has begun aggressive new plans for conquest. In violation of the Treaty of Organia. However, no incursions into existing Federation or even Romulan territory have been discovered. Under sealed orders from Starfleet Command, we have tasked with infiltrating a Klingon communications post and determining the nature of these new plans. If they exist. Accordingly, I have sent Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura to retrieve the intel. Alone. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : It almost seems impossible to believe that the Klingons may have discovered a way to bend the very fabric of space and time. Yet if I have learned anything in my years in this chair, It's that yesterday's impossibility... ...Is too often today's dilemma. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Kor • • Leonard McCoy • • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura James Komack • Ryan Leslie Starships and vehicles : • Klingon cruiser Shipboard locations :bridge • conference room • transporter room Locations :Earth • North America Races and cultures :ape • gorilla • Klingon Halkan States and organizations : Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :binoculars • computer • dimensional gateway • drone • impulse engine • life support • planetary defense grid • sensor • shields • subspace relay • transporter • warp • warp engine Ranks and titles :admiral • doctor • general • helmsman • lieutenant Other references :Captain's log • constellation • Klingon • nuclear war • otherdimensional space • planetary erosion • red alert • spatial anomaly • Treaty of Organia • universe • war • World War Three • yellow alert Appendices Related stories * : Spock references the Enterprise crew's contact with the Halkan people and the Mirror universe. * : Starfleet Command worries about a possible violation of the Treaty of Organia. Images STPotA RI cover A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A The Primate Directive, 1B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B STPotA sub cover.jpg|Subscription Cover STPotA sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Cover STPotA TG cover.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Cover ThinkGeek STPotA NB cover.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Cover Nerd Block Pri-Rogers.jpg|Lt. Rogers Marius.jpg|General Marius Timeline External link * * The Primate Directive, Issue 1 review at Trek Core. Category:TOS comics Category:Crossovers with other properties